Dark Era
by Alex The Owl
Summary: One years have passed since the Armageddon and the Rio Army can finally enjoy peace, but a group of murderous creatures are planning to change that. (First episode of the NWO Saga)
1. NWO

**Behold the beginning of my new saga, dear friends! I hope you will all like it :)**

NWO

In a mysterious dark hidden place, a group of people was gathered around a table with a crystal ball in which was passing images of the Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds members.

One of the people, a bird wearing a purple hoodie, looked at the camera and removed his hoodie to reveal that he was an eagle with a weird purple mark on his right wing.

"Hello, dear readers. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Marco. I'm the world's greatest wizard. Don't get wrong; I'm very, very cruel. I'm ready to everything to achieve my goal." He said with an evil laugh.

We then switch to a female bird who looks like a macaw but is completely black with a red beak, wings and tail.

"I'm En. I'm Scarlet's sister. You remember, the demon bird who died during the battle of armgeddon, killed by this stupid macaw Jewel!" She angrily said.

We switch to a female snow owl with blue eyelids and a pretty sexy body.

"I'm Yuki; the snow queen who rules over the ice empire, an empire of another planet." She said.

We switch to a barn owl who have some star looking color instead of brown.

"I'm Galaxy Owl, an owl created in the cosmos by the will of dragon from the stardust. I have cosmic powers and my purpose is to protect space." He explained.

We switch to a black and grey phoenix.

"I'm Black and Grey Phoenix, the phoenix who have been the outcast of all the others and have been recruited by Marco to seek my revenge over all the other phoenixes." He said.

We switch to a kind of turquoise bird with a crystal skull and light blue eyes.

"I'm Emeraude Guardian; another spacial bird charged to help Galaxy Owl." He simply said.

We switch to a kind of Scops owl with wolf-like marks on his feathers, wolf's claws instead of talons and yellow eyes similar to an wolf's.

"My name is Kikuba, the owl-wolf. As a chick, my tribe gave me to the God of wolves who chose to fuse me with a wolf and I became this!" He said.

We switch to a bird with a rainbow-colored body and a dragon face.

"My name is Kyapu, the dragon-bird. When I was a kid, I was gifted by a dragon teeth that gave the powers of a dragon." He explained.

We switch to a female white raven with her right wing light blue and her left one pink.

"I'm Fantasia, a special raven with a personal life." She said with turning her back to the camera.

We switch back to Marco.

"We have a tenth member that you'll see later in the story. The name of our groupe is the New World Order and our purpose is to eliminate every phoenix's armies on this planet to conquer it! Watch out, because there will have blood..."

 **Wow! Those 'New World Order' guys doesn't give me good feelings. Anyway, I want to precise that this one will be darker than the previous ones. By the way, Marco belongs to Kraft58.**


	2. Scroll

**Second chapter, everybody :)**

Scroll

It was a beautiful day in the Amazon rainforest, where was living all kind of creatures.

One year after the battle of Armageddon, the Rio Army have protected the jungle and whole continent from any danger and kept peace.

On top of a green hill, our favorite hero of all time, Blu, was looking at the whole jungle with a small smile.

He sighed as it was hard to believe that he have been living in this jungle since now 6 years.

"It felt like it was yesterday..." He mumbled to himself.

"HEY, DAD! YOU COME PLAY?!" Someone called him.

Blu turned around to see his son Tiago, along with his two sisters, Bia and Carla, calling for him.

Today was a special day; Blu's family along with Alex and Skyler's and a few friends including Tomada, Sorrel, Crexis, Alondra and Arlene were taking a picnic on the green hills.

Blu smiled. "Here I come!" He said as he flew after his kids and started a tag game along with his beautiful wife, Jewel, his buddy, Alex, and their kids, Kenny, Merida and Shilo.

As they were having fun, Kenny asked his father. "Dad. Where is Mom?"

Alex looked at his oldest kid with a smile while flying.

"Don't worry; she just went back home to get beautiful. Y'know, the girls and their 'I need to be beautiful' stuff." He explained.

"Hu-Hum!" A voice close to him said .

He turned around to see Jewel, Bia, Carla, Alondra and Sorrel looking at him with angry looks.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!" Alex nervously apologized.

* * *

Back at Alex and Skyler's home, this last one arrived into the nest and looked at herself into a puddle of water's reflexion.

"Okay, I look alright; I can go back to Alex and the kids now." She happily said with walking to the nest's entrance.

Suddenly, as she was about to take flight, she noticed something strange at the feet of the three; a kind of object.

Interested, she flew down to the tree's feet and took the object in her wing; it was a kind of scroll.

There was something written on it; it was in Japanese, but she could understand.

"For Skyler" Was written on the cover.

Surprised, Skyler unrolled the scroll and started reading the Japanese words.

 _"Dear Skyler, if you read this, it's probably that the world is in danger. You see, before I found you, I gave powers to a wrong bird who tried to use it to conquer the world. If you received this message, it means that he must be about to come back. This is why you are the one who can stop him. Be careful, Skyler and no matter what happens, don't let him touch your Outrage curse."_

After reading that sentence, Skyler instinctively looked down to her Outrage mark on her abdomen.

It was still purple after her confrontation with Polo, the purple phoenix, and ever since, she couldn't activate her Outrage curse anymore.

She sighed and putted a wing over it before going back to read the scroll.

 _"Keep an eye on you and the people you love, Sky._

 _-Alfonso"_

Skyler gasped as she saw that Alfonso's name was written.

Alfonso was the crazy scientist who gave her powers and made her understand about the Outrage curse. He was killed by her brother, Stryker.

However, she quickly thought about what he told her; a wrong bird whom he gave powers and tried to conquer the world was about to come back.

Skyler tried to put this idea away and putted the scroll under her nest as she didn't wanted to concern anybody.

She then flew back toward the green hills to join her family.

However, she couldn't get the words on the scroll out of her mind...

 **What was that scroll? How did it ended to Skyler's hollow? How could Alfonso write a message, if he's death? And in Japanese? Keep reading this story to find out, my friends :)**


	3. Invasion

**I hope you're excited, guys :)**

Invasion

In the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, every birds and humans were enjoying their peaceful life without worrying about anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the jungle's entrance was standing a group of robbed birds.

The leader known as Marco smirked while watching the city.

"Rio de Janeiro, a city that lives in peace since far too long." He then spat at the ground in disgust.

"It's time for us to bring more 'action'." He said with chuckling.

"Should we attack?" One of the robbed birds asked. It was a female.

Marco looked at her. "You go; I can't reveal my powers right now. Go on with the others and take this city!"

The female smirked in her purple hood.

* * *

Not too long after, the robbed birds followed by many birds with guns and black shirts on which was written 'NWO' on red and bandanas with drawings of a skull with two guns crossed under it arrived at the center of the city.

The birds then removed their purple hoods to reveal their faces.

"What do we do now?" Emeraude Guardian asked.

Galaxy Owl turned to him with a grin. "We make chaos!"

Suddenly, one of the NWO soldiers shot with a pistol in the air, getting every human and bird's attention.

It didn't took long before everybody ran or flew away.

"Chiefs!" One of the NWO soldiers said as police cars arrived in their direction and cops started getting out.

"Don't move and we will not hurt you!" one of the officers said with pointing his gun toward the NWO.

The outlaw birds simply chuckled.

"We are the one who should tell you that!" Black and Grey Phoenix answered them.

"SHOOT THEM ALL!" Yuki ordered.

She didn't had to tell it twice as the NWO soldiers started shooting with their guns, consisting of pistols, shotguns and machine-guns.

Many of the cops got shot down before even having the opportunity to fight back.

One of the soldiers even threw a grenade to a police and made it blow with the two cops inside.

Luckily, big armored tanks arrived and cops with heavy armors and better guns got out of them.

Two cops ran toward En and this last one grinned at them.

They took their machine-guns and started shooting at her.

Suddenly, she lifted her wings toward them and, to their horror, mouths appeared and eated all of their bullets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" One of the cops said.

"Want to see closer?" En asked with an evil grin.

She suddenly jumped on the guards and putted her wings-mouths to her face, resulting in them eating their faces as they screamed in agony while the demon bird laughed demonically.

Yuki saw a tank rolling in her way.

She yawned before shoting an iceball at one of the tire, making the tank lose his control and crash into an house.

Then, two soldiers charged at her with knives, but she grabbed their heads in her wings, frozing them and smashing them together to break them.

Cops were shooting at Kikuba with their shotguns, but he used his wolf ability to run and dodge them.

He then jumped on one of the soldiers and bit his neck, making him choke with his own blood. He immediately followed by clawing anopther one in the face with his wolf claws.

Emeraude Guardian floated in the air and focused his energy on his chest from which he shot a huge beam that caused a huge destruction; destroying cars and tanks and killing soldiers.

Some cops tried to shoot Galaxy Owl, but this last protected himself with a stardust shield.

"Face the wrath of the stars, earthlings!" He said with shooting stardust beams to the cops, turning them into spacial dust.

An helicopter flew above the zone and shot the NWO soldiers.

Black and Grey Phoenix charged a black and grey energy ball in his wings and shot it to the helicopter, making it get on fire and crash into a nearby building.

Fantasia was standing alone and a cop came to smash her across the face with his gun.

She looked at him with the mark on her face.

"You're bullying me too?" She asked in a sinister tone.

Suddenly, a big dark shadow creature emerged from her back and swung his arm to shot a shadow blade at the cop, cutting him in two.

Finally, Kyapu flew above the zone and shot a pink fire from his beak and the remainings cops, killing them all one by one.

The NWO looked at the dead cops and destruction they made with proud smiles.

En then looked at everyone. "Okay, everyone! Let's go make clear to those pathetics people that Rio is now under OUR control! And also say that any criminal who wanna join us is welcome!"

They all nodded.

Before going, NWO soldiers took some red spray and walked to the Brazil flag.

He then putted spray on it to write 'NWO'

* * *

Back at the jungle's entrance, Marco grinned at the destruction going on in Rio.

He then turned to his hidden comrade.

"Okay, Rio is now under our control. You know what to do; go to the Amazon rainforest and bring back you know who!"

"Yes, Lord Marco!" The hidden person said before leaving.

Marco chuckled and then laughed maniacally...

 **Damn! Those NWO guys took control over Rio! We've gotta do something...in the next chapters :)**


	4. Concern

**New Chapter, boys and girls!**

Concern

Fenn, the blue phoenix, was in his shrine, meditating.

Strangely enough, he looked pretty nervous and was sweating before opening his eyes and breathing heavily.

"Geez..." He mumbled as his young siblings, Lolo and Lala, came in.

"Hey, is there a problem, big brother?" Lala worriedly asked.

Fenn simply turned to look at the black and white pheonixes.

"D-Don't worry; I'm okay. It's just that...I medidated to look at the future a-and...I saw a lot of darkness."

The young phoenixes looked curiously at him. "What does that means?" Lolo asked him.

The blue phoenix looked at the ground. "I'm not sure..."

* * *

Back at the Amazon rainforest, our heroes were still having fun.

Blu and Rafael were resting on the edge of the lake; the kids were having fun; Jewel, Sorrel, Arlene and Skyler were having a girl chat and Alex was sleeping.

"Awwww! That's the life! Right, Blu?" The toucan asked his best friend.

"Yup; resting here is what's best!" He said with nodding.

Rafi then sighed "Can you believe we've been here for almost 10 years?"

Blu nodded "Yup; it feels like it was yesterday that we were playing the outlaws with Nico and Pedro in Rio."

"Yeah. But hey, we got familie now, and that's what matters!" He happily said to change the mood which worked.

Later on, the sunset came and the friends had to go seperate ways.

"Bye! It's always fun to see you!" Blu said to his toucan friend.

"See you soon, Blu Boy." He said with a smile before flying away.

Blu and Jewel's kids were saying goodbye to Alex and Sky's ones and to Crexis and Alondra.

* * *

Later on, Blu and Jewel were laying in their nest with their chicks.

"That was a fun day, right?" Jewel asked with a smile.

Blu nodded. "I hope we're still gonna have more."

Jewel kissed him. "Goodnight, my hacker."

Blu smiled. "Goodnight, my gem of the forest."

They then drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun slowly rose in the sky to start the wild life of the Amazonian creatures.

Inside the family of owls's hollow, Skyler was the first one to awake.

She yawned and stretched before looking at her three chicks, Kenny, Merida and Shilo, sleeping into their father's wings.

This made her smile and she putted a kiss on his cheek before walking to the entrance/exit to go get some breakfast for them.

She flew out and smiled as she felt the fresh air throught her feathers.

Little did she knew was that someone was spying her into the dark of a tree.

The mysterious figure followed her discretly...

 **Okay, I don't know who that figure was, but if he touches one feather of my dear Skyler, HE'S BETTER WATCH HIS ASS! Leave reviews, pls :)**


	5. Back

**Here we go again, boys!**

Back

Skyler finally arrived at a mango tree to get some fruits for her family.

She landed on a branch and grabbed two mangoes in her talons.

"Here. It should be enough for Alex and the kids." She said as she was about to take off.

"Hey, Sky." A voice suddenly said from behind her.

She jumped and froze in place.

Strangely enough, this voice sounded familiar to her.

She slowly turned around to where the voice came from.

Suddenly, she putted a surprised look on her face and couldn't move her body anymore.

"W-What..." She mumbled as she let go of the two mangoes she took.

Steps sounds were heard as the person in question walked out of the shadow toward her.

Skyler kept looking at the person with a shocked look.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Duke?!"

Indeed, in front of her was standing her old friend she believed death at the hands of the Purple Phoenix.

However, he was slightly different; he was wearing a dark jacket and jeans with a red hat, biker glooves and his eyes were red.

Skyler couldn't move or take her eyes away from her brother figure.

Duke smiled at her "Hello, Sky. Been a while, right?" He asked.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she jumped to hug him.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" She said in his chest.

Duke smiled and hugged her back.

After a whole minute, the reunited friends broke the hug and looked at each other.

Duke putted his hand on the side of Sky's face.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Duke!" She said with a smile.

Duke's smiles suddenly turned into a grin.

Skyler then felt a pain in her chest before looking down see Duke's hand on it.

She slowly looked toward him.

"W-What..."

"Me too, Sky..." He sinisterly said.

Skyler slowly fallen uncouscious...

* * *

Skyler coughed as she slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked them a few times to adjust her view to the darkness around her.

The first thing she noticed was a bird wearing a purple hoodie in front of her.

Instinctively, Sky tried to move out of the way, but couldn't move.

After further investigation, she found that she was nailed to a wall behind her by metal straps nailed on her wings, feet and neck, holding her above the ground.

"Is she awake?" A voice called from the other side of the room.

Sky looked to see another hoodied bird walking in her direction. There was several other birds like him and Duke was there too.

"Yes, she is." The other one said, it was a female.

Sky could see a smile on the beak, getting out of the hood, of the other one as he arrived in front of her.

"Hello, dear Skyler." He said in scaring tone.

She didn't knew why, but the simple presence of this guy was giving her goosebumps.

"W-Who are you?" She asked with a ton of fear in her voice.

The mysterious bird chuckled and patted the side of her face with his wing.

"You know you're so cute, when you get scared?"

"A-Are you gonna hurt me?" Skyler asked in fear of getting tortured.

The bird chuckled as he removed his hood to reveal the eagle Marco.

"And why would I want to torture a member of my family?" He asked.

Skyler looked curiously at him. "A member of your family?"

"I see you don't understand, so I'm gonna light you up."

He said with putting a pointing feather on her forehead.

Suddenly, she realized that her Outrage curse mark on her abdomen appeared.

She was shocked as Marco smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked with patting her mark with his wing.

"H-How did you know about my curse?" Skyler asked with sucking her belly in, trying to avoid the monster's wing.

He chuckled. "Because of THIS!" He said as he removed his hoodie along with all of his comrades.

Skyler couldn't believe what she saw; they all had marks like her.

Marco had one on his chest; En had one on her right wing; Yuki had one on her left hip; Kikuba had one on his back; Galaxy Owl had one on his left wing; Emeraude Guardian had one on his top beak; Black & Grey Phoenix had one on his tail; Kyapu had one on his forehead and Fantasi had one on her left leg.

"What?! Skyler mumbled in shock...

 **WHAT?! Skyler isn't the only one cursed?! I've just learned something really new! And Duke is back! YEAH! On the bad side! NO! Anyway, leave reviews and keeps following this story, my friends :)**


	6. The 10 cursed

**Let's continue this, my feathered comrads :)**

The 10 cursed

Despite being nailed to a wall, the young elf owl couldn't remove her eyes from the 9 birds in front of her.

All of them having curse marks like her.

"You see, Sky? We're all cursed ones! I got the curse of the warriors!" Marco said.

"Mine is the black blood curse." En said.

"I got the endless cold curse." Yuki said.

"My curse is the double-spirited curse." Kikuba said.

"I have the moon curse." Galaxy owl said.

"Mine is the crystal curse." Emeraude Guardian said.

"I have the outcast curse." Black & Grey Phoenix said.

"Mine is the fallen reptile curse." Kyapu said.

"And mine is the loneliness curse." Fantasia finished.

Instinctively, the young elf owl looked down at her abdomen and her purple curse mark that couldn't work anymore thanks to the purple phoenix.

Marco then walked back to her and lifted her chin with his feathers.

"Don't worry, little one; I know about what happened to you." He said with suddenly putting each tips of his wing's feathers in red fire.

Skyler looked in fear. "W-What are you gonna do?!"

He smirked and putted his beak next to her hear. "Free you."

He suddenly slammed his burning feathers into Sky's abdomen, making her scream at the burning paint.

After a few seconds, Marco removes his feathers to reveal Sky's burned abdomen.

This last one's eyes, filled with tears from the burning paint, looked down.

She was surprised to see that her outrage mark turned red again.

"Y-You removed the sealing from my outage mark?"

The wizzard eagle nodded. "You're gonna need it to help us etablish the New World Order over the globe."

Skyler then looked angrily at him. "I will never help you conquer this world!"

Marco chuckled. "I'm afraid that you don't truly have the choice." He said with showing something in his wing.

To Skyler's horror, it was the purity ring used previously by the pure ones to push her into the force of darkness side.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Skyler screamed with shaking as hard as she could to get free and escape the fate of becoming evil again.

However, she was quickly stopped by En, who restrained her stomach region with her wings as Marco came closer.

"Don't worry; it will not hurt too much." The evil wizard said as he putted the ring deep into Sky's umbilicus.

"See this as a gift of welcome into the family." En said as she let go of her.

The ring started to shine as Sky could see her veins turning black and felt the pain.

(...A...Alex...) She thought before screaming in pain and loosing counscious.

A few seconds after, she turned into her evil form again with her eyes red and feathers black.

She looked at Marco.

"Perfect!" He said with holding his two wings together. "Ready to etablish the New World Order, Sky?"

"Y-Yes, Master..."

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*leave reviews*OOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Danger in Rio

**Let's go, my friends!**

Danger in Rio

Our good old falcon, Tomada, was flying throught the forest's branches, enjoying the air of the wild life.

Suddenly, as he was flying, he noticed his best friend owl, Alex, looking around with a concern look on his face.

Intrigued, he decided to fly to him and ask him what was going on.

He landed on the branch next to him.

"Hey, Al! What's up?" He greeted him.

"Hi, Tom!" Alex simply said, not turning to look at him.

Tomada noticed it. "Is there a problem, owly friend?"

Alex turned to look at him. "Skyler dissapeared this morning and I can't find her."

"Maybe she went to see her father or one of her friends?"

Alex shook his head. "No; I asked them all and they didn't saw her neither!"

Just as they were talking, Mimi landed on their branch.

"Ha! There you kids are!" She said in a hurried tone.

"Is there a problem, Mimi?" Tomada asked her.

"You must come; Garrix intercepted a video! Hurry!" She said with flying off.

Alex and Tomada looked at each other before taking off after the old lady macaw.

* * *

After some minutes of flying, they arrived at the Brazil nut grooves where many Rio Army members were gathered.

To Alex and Tomada's point of view, it looked bad; there was Blu's family, Eduardo and Sienna, even Rico was there.

"What the heck is going on here?" Alex asked as he and his best friend made their presences being noticed.

"Ha! There you guys are! Look at this!" Garrix said with pressing some buttons on his computer's keyboard to start a video.

In this video, Marco and the other NWO members were standing of the great Jesus statue with their purple hoodies and some soldiers.

"All my greetings, dear Rio Army." Marco started.

"Who's that Gandalf bird?" Alex asked, making Tomada chuckling.

"Before you, in this video, stands the members of the New World Order, an order that will soon rule on you all. We already took control over Rio; soon, we will conquer the whole world!" Marco continued.

(Another group of bad guys) Tomada thought.

"We have nothing to do with the groups you faced in the past; we will neutralize and kill each and everyone of you and etablish our regim over the society. Join the New World Order or face the consequences!" Marco said in a sinister tone before the video stopped.

Alex and Tomada were owned.

"That's crazy, right?" Garrix asked them.

"C-Can this guy captured Skyler?!" Alex asked, thinking the NWO could have captured his mate.

"I think!" Fenn said as he suddenly appeared behind the group who turned to look at him.

"Fenn?" Jewel asked.

"I indeed lost any trace of Skyler's spirit in this jungle. We must go to Rio and stop this New World Order! But we must be careful; their spirits are darker than anything we faced before." The blue phoenix added.

Eduardo then turned to his tribe "Go get ready; we're heading to Rio!"

They all obeyed and flew to get ready.

Blu cracked his wings. "Another mission starts..."

 **Yup, Blu; another mission starts. Sorry for this chapter being short; the next one wil be longer, probably.**


	8. Entering the dragon

**New chapter up!**

Entering the dragon

Marco was sitting on his throne, in his underground hideout.

En arrived to him. "Every civilians have been captured and putted in prisons, Marco."

This made him grin. "Perfect, anything else?"

"We got all the food in the city and started recruiting members for the NWO." En added.

"Excellent!" Marco happily said as Kikuba arrived.

"Marco! The Rio Army arrived at the jungle's entrance!" The owl-wolf said.

This made the evil lord smiles. "Great!"

He then turned to a raven who was wearing a skull mask.

"You know what to do!" Marco told him to which he nodded and ran out of the room.

The evil lord then putted his two wings together in his face.

"I'm excited to have fun with those dear Rio Army members." He chuckled. "Specially you, Blu..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city's entrance, the whole Rio Army organized a military campement with tents and everything to get ready to save the city.

Blu stood in front of everybody to talk to the army.

"Listen to me, please! I'm gonna give you the infos of the situation! The city has been taken over by a group of criminal called the New World Order! We don't know where they hold the civilians, so we must be careful! Got it?!"

They all cheered to him in approval.

He then rised his wing in the air. "Birds of the river..."

"...HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!" They completed together.

Afterward, they gathered around a cut tree on which Bosco putted a map of the city.

"Okay; we know that there is more NWO soldiers here." He said with pointing at one place of the map (sorry; I can't tell where since I don't know anything about Rio's geography).

"We think they have gathered the civilians in the city's prison right here!" He pointed to another place.

While the military bird explained the plan to his fellow comrades, Jewel was looking at the city at the edge of the cliff.

Blu came to see her. "Hey, Jewel."

She turned to see him, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello."

"Is there a problem, Darling?" Blu asked her in concern.

She sighed at the ground. "No, it's just that...I don't feel good about bringing the kids into those kind of stuff."

Blu smiled and putted a wing around her. "Hey, don't worry; they aren't kids anymore. They are strong and have their mates, except for Tiago." He admitted with blushing and scratching the back of his head.

Jewel chuckled and kissed him again. "You're right; I'm sure they'll be alright."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Blu happily said.

"Now, I'm gonna make up myself in my room, if you don't mind." She said with flying off as Blu watched her with a smile.

* * *

Jewel arrived into her hollow room and started preening her hair while looking at her reflexion in a puddle of water.

She then sighed.

(I don't know why, but I got the feeling that we shouldn't get close to this New World Order and that we should have stayed in the Amazon rainforest.)

At this though, she kept watching her own reflexion in the water before quickly shoving it away and going back to clean her feathers.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and putted something on her beak.

She tried to fight back her attackant, but he was strongely holding her wings his his while holding a curtain on her beak.

Breathing the chloroform inside it, Jewel started to get dizzy and her eyes were getting heavy.

Eventually, she couldn't hold it anymore and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

The masked bird then took a message out of his bag and dropped it in the hollow before leaving with Jewel in his talons...

 **Holy crap! They got Jewel! Blu's not gonna be happy at all! Leave reviews to keep me motivated :)**


	9. Captured

**Let's make noise for this new priceless chapter, my friends!**

Captured

As the Rio Army was getting ready, Rafael, in his assassin suit, came to see Blu who was getting ready too.

"Hey, Blu, where's Jewel?" He asked him.

"She went to make herself up in her hollow, but it's been a long moment, now. I think I will go check." He said with taking off to Jewel's hollow.

He landed at the hollow's entrance and picked in.

"Jewel? Are you okay?" He called for his mate.

To his surprise, Jewel wasn't there.

"Jewel?!" He called for again in hope she was near by.

He then noticed something strange; a rolled paper laying on the floor.

Interested, Blu took it and saw that it was written "For Blu" on the cover.

He unrolled it and began reading.

 _"Dear Blu, if you read this, it's that your precious Jewel is in our grip."_

This made Blu gasp.

"Sons of..." He mumbled under his breath before reading again.

 _"If you wish to see your poor wife alive, follow the steps on this letter._

 _-NWO"_

Blu sighed as he didn't wanted to obey a gang of morons, but for Jewel, he didn't had a choice.

He flew out of the hollow with the paper in his pack.

He landed in the middle of the Rio Army's campement and took a deep breath before talking.

"EVERYONE!" He said which made everybody turn to look at him.

"Listen to me!" He continued. "I found a way to enter the NWO's hideout, but for that, I need you guys to attack the frontline of the city to distract the ennemy's attention!"

Everybody was surprised.

"You truly found a way in?!" Flavio asked.

"That's awesome!" Arlene added.

"You always found the solution, Blu!" Rico added.

"Yeah..." Blu said in a sad tone.

"You hear the boy? LET'S GO!" Eduardo commanded as they all flew toward Rio's entrance.

Tomada stopped by Blu. "Good luck, Blu!" He tapped on his shoulder friendly before taking off with the others.

Blu sighed sadly before reading the letter again.

He then took off in the sky to another way from his friends.

* * *

After a few minutes, he arrived at the sewer system's entrance, where he could see purple robbed birds waiting for him.

As he landed in front of them, Marco smiled.

"Welcome, Blu. We were waiting you." He said in an unusual friendly way.

However, Blu was the total opposite right now.

"Where is Jewel?" He angrily asked.

"Watch your tone, Earthling!" Galaxy Owl said, but was stopped by Marco.

"It's okay, I'm sure our guest is excited." He said with an evil smirk as he looked at Blu.

"I followed your conditions, now give her back!" Blu said, ready to pounce on them.

Marco chuckled again. "You will see her, eventually." He said in a sinister tone.

"Huh?" Blu said curiously.

Suddenly, someone smashed him behind the head; it was the masked bird who captured Jewel.

Blu fallen uncounscious on the ground.

"Perfect! Now take him to the room for the next step." Marco said with an evil smile...

 **Skyler, Jewel, now Blu? Come on! What's wrong here?**


	10. Fall of a hero

**Here we go again! I'm gonna be honest, it has been painful for me to write this chapter.**

Fall of a hero

Blu slowly regained cousciousness after being knocked out.

The first thing he noticed was the blackness in the room.

"Ow! My head..." He mumbled, still feeling the pain from the knock.

He tried to move his wings, but he couldn't. They were very cold.

After looking at his body, he found out that his wings were pinned to a wall by a green mud along with his feet, right above his talons.

"Sleep well?" A voice suddenly asked him.

Blu was surprised and looked straight to see the 11 hoodied birds entering the room.

Strangely enough, their leader, Marco, was holding a bucket of green mud and pulled it on the ground.

"W-Who are you?" Blu asked. "Where's Jewel?!" He suddenly asked in anger.

He was responded by a slap in the face by Kikuba.

"Shut up! Or I will-" Was all he could say before being interrupted by Marco.

"It's okay, Kikuba." He then looked at Blu with a smirk before removing his hoodie to show his eagle face.

"My name is Marco, leader of the NWO and soon, your emperor." He said in a evil tone.

Blu looked at him with a curious look.

Suddenly, the evil eagle putted an hidden blade (like Rafi's) out of his sleeve covering his wing and plunged it into the bucked of green mud.

"Don't move; it will sting a bit." Marco said evilly.

He then dug his blade into the side of Blu's face and started drawing a small character.

Blu was cringing as he felt his skin being ripped by the blade.

The green mud entered his body and made him feel a huge pain in his blood.

He tried to free his wings and feet, but the mud was too strong for him.

Marco finished and studied his work with a grin.

"There you have it; the symbol of fire." He said.

Before Blu could talk, the evil eagle went to his other side face and dug his blade into it again.

Blu moaned in pain again as he felt the blade tearing his flesh and the mud going into his wound to give him a burning pain.

This one went faster as Marco ended quickly.

"That's done; the symbol of impurity." He proudly said.

Blu moaned as he felt his cheeks on fire.

"All I have to do is to had the last rune, and who he is will be completely destroyed...Probably forever!" Marco said in a sinister tone.

Suddenly, En putted a wing on his shoulder.

"Marco, you're sure you wanna continue? We're talking about destroying a soul here." She said.

Marco grinned at her. "I don't care; the sooner his soul is destroyed, the better it is!"

He then looked at Blu and stabbed his blade into his chest.

Marco grinned and pushed it down so that it went into Blu's heart.

Blu groaned hard in pain as he felt the blade moving in his heart.

The green mud entered his heart and made him feel a huge toxic pain.

Marco smirked. "Great! Now that the runes have been made, I can start the ritual!"

He said as he took in his wings a black book with a red skull on the cover.

Marco opened the book.

"Here we go!" He said as he started reading the book in an unknown language.

Blu didn't understood one word, but suddenly felt his heart pulsating, hurting him a little.

Suddenly, he felt a huge pain starting from his heart and going throught his whole body.

He saw his veins turning blood red in horror.

The blue macaw couldn't hold it anymore and let out a huge scream of pain as the darkness was destroying his soul while the NWO was watching with smiles.

Eventually, Blu's feathers turned dark and he fallen uncouscious.

Marco ranged his book and putted a wing on his chest.

"No beats..." He said.

Suddenly, Blu took a deep breath and opened his eyes to show that they were now completely red, like his visible veins.

This made Marco smirks.

"Blu?"

This last one looked at the eagle. "M-Marco..." He said with a kind of demon voice.

"Welcome to the New World Order, my friend. We need to find you a name..." He said with tapping his feather on his chin.

"I know! Your name will now be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Nightmare!"

"Yes, Emepror..."

 **Shit of shit of SHIT! They got Blu! I swear, guys! If I put my wings on this ***** of Marco! He will feel it :(**


	11. Mark of the angel

**Let's start this chapter, friends!**

Mark of the angel

Jewel was struggling to get free from the green mud that was holding her on the rock, in the middle of the room.

"Let me out of here!" She screamed while trying to get free.

"Don't waste your time; you can escape." Marco said as he entered the room with a hoodied mate.

"Let me out of here!" Jewel screamed while attemtping to get free.

Marco chuckled and patted her head.

"Calm down; there is someone who you will be happy to see." He said with gesturing to his mate.

This last one removed his hoodie to reveal Blu.

Jewel was shocked to see her husband completely dark with red eyes and veins and with scars on his chest and cheeks.

"B-Blu?!" She said in fear.

"I'm not Blu." He responded with his demon voice. "My name is Nightmare."

Jewel looked in shock. "N-Nightmare? Blu! It's me! It's Jewel!" She said, trying to bring him back to his senses.

"Don't waste your time, dear Jewel." Marco said as he took a kind of metal object in his wing.

He then putted it on Jewel stomach and it started to burn, leaving smoke escaping it.

Jewel screamed in pain as the object was burning her stomach skin, making Marco chuckles as her agony was amusing him.

After a good moment, Marco removed the object to reveal that there was now a kind of white mark on Jewel's belly.

"W-What is this?" Jewel asked with a tear in her eye because of the pain.

Marco smirked. "It's long to explain, but I'm gonna take my time." He said as he sat near her.

"You see, before the order of phoenixes was created, there was another odrder who ruled; the order of dragons! They ruled for centuries until the order of phoenixes managed to neutralize them all. I found a way to ressurect them and to end the phoenixes's rules once and for all!" He said in a sadistic tone.

Jewel gulped. "W-What is that way?"

"It's simple; I must put the ressurection mark on a pure soul to allow them to come back in the living world. Looks like it will be you. You can be proud. Tonight, when the full moon wll shine, the dragons will be back!"

Marco said as he was about to leave the room with Nightmare.

"Now, excuse-me, but we have a Rio Army to destroy."

"Wait! What will happen to me after the dragons will be ressurected?" Jewel asked.

Marco looked at her with a smirk. "Let's say you will join your ancestors in the afterlife."

He said with leaving the room with a shocked Jewel looking in horror at the mark on her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, into the shrine, Fenn gasped.

"What is it, Fenn?" Felina asked him.

Fenn was standing around a table along with Felina, the red phoenix, Ferris, the green phoenix, Perry, the yellow phoenix, Sixion, the orange phoenix, and Polo, the purple phoenix.

The 6 phoenixes decided to reunite for a meeting about the NWO situation.

"I don't know, I felt like something bad just happened..."

 **Yup, you're right, Fenn; bad things are happening.**


	12. Fighting at the entrance

**Let's go with this awesome chapter, my friends!**

Fighting at the entrance

The Rio Army was facing off against the NWO along with the A-Birds and Thunderbirds who joined them during the fight.

Things were going well; Alex slashed a soldier with his wing-blade.

Sorrel shot a soldier with her yellow eco before Tomada smashed one with his tomahawk.

Rico burned many ones with his jet of fire.

Lily used her shadow clone jutsu to fight many at times.

Luca was killing many soldiers in his Kaiju form.

Eduardo was knocking them away with his size along with Sienna's forest powers.

Garrix was using his hacker's stuff to fight back.

Choncho was shooting them from a tree with his sniper.

Mauna was fighting with her blade.

Jameson was using his evil darkness to fight the soldiers.

Oli was bitting them with his vampire fangs.

Roran was killing them with his dual knives.

Cody used his Shard personality to kill them.

Carmen used her flower lasers on them.

Alex then looked at Bia, Carla and Tiago.

"Kids! Go find your parents while we fight!" The snow owl ordered to which the kids nodded and flew away, using Bia's telephatic abilities to follow their parent's trace.

While all of this was going on, Marco and his crew admired the fight behind the lines on top of a building.

"Alright, I think we should interfere. Go salute them." Marco ordered.

En looked at him. "You don't come with us?"

He shook his head. "No; I'm gonna say hello to my dear Phoenix friends in their shrine. Skyler! BGP (the phoenix)! You come with me!" He said with opening a portal into which he and his two comrades entered.

Meanwhile, the Rio Army, A-Birds and Thunderbirds were winning the fight.

"WE'RE WINNING!" Bosco gloriously screamed.

As the 9 hoodied birds (and human) landed in front of the battle zone, En grinned.

"I'm not so sure."

 **(Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch starts playing)**

Everyone, except Duke and Nightmare removed their hoodies and walked toward the fight.

En grabbed two blue macaws soldier and made her mouths-wings eat their faces.

This made everybody notice their presences.

The fight got more intense thanks to them, but Duke and Nightmare simply kept watching, waiting for the time to attack.

* * *

In the phoenix shrine, the 6 phoenixes walked out as they agreed to go stop the New World Order.

"I can't believe we're gonna team up together again!" Sixion happily said.

"I just hope it won't be too dangerous." Felina said.

"Don't worry; we're gonna kick their butts before you can say 'huh'." Polo said.

"I wouldn't count on that, if I were you!" A voice said behind them.

They turned around in surprise to see three hooded birds standing there.

"Who are you?!" Ferris asked.

"They got a really dark aura!" Perry said.

Marco chuckled and removed his hoodie to show his full apparence.

"You're truly perspicacious, Perry." He said, revealing that he knows her name.

"You know my name?!" She justly asked.

He nodded. "I also know yours; Fenn, Felina, Ferris, Sixion and Polo."

They all putted themselves in fighting positions.

"How do you know our names, little insolent?!" Sixion screamed.

Marco chuckled "My dear comrade told me everything." He said with removing DGP's hoodie to reveal his face.

The phoenixes looked in shock.

"It's the outcast phoenix!" Polo said.

Marco nodded. "And that's not all!" He said with removing Sky's hoodie to show her face.

"SKYLER?" They all said in shock.

Fenn looked in anger. "Not again!"

Marco chuckled. "Get ready to fight! Because at midnight, which is in 20 minutes, it will be over for you all!"

He said as he, BGP and Skyler putted themselves in fighting positions.

"GET READY, PHOENIX ORDER!" Fenn said as the 6 phoenixes got ready to fight.

 **Wow! Things are moving a lot, don't they? Well, don't go anywhere, 'cause it will be moving more in the next chapter :)**


	13. Light turns to dark

**Let's go for this chapter, boys and girls :)**

Light turns to dark

As the battle was raging on, Nightmare and Duke were still looking.

"Time for us to enter, Duke." Nightmare said as he removed his hoodie.

Duke did the same and flew to the fight while Nightmare simply walked.

 **(Anakin's Betrayal from Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith starts playing and now, we don't hear any sound; just the music for more drama)**

Nightmare started walking in the battlefield with a look of anger in his face.

The first thing he did was grabbing a blue macaw soldier by the neck in his wing and breaking it.

Oli was the first one to notice him and was shocked before charging at him, only to receive a fierce wing smash across the face that knocked him away.

Alondra shot two telepathic balls to him, but they got blocked with one wing and Nightmare replied by shooting a red fireball to her which knocked her away.

Jameson was shocked to see Blu like this too before charging at him and trying to knock him with his baseball bat, but Nightmare blocked him with a orange big sword given to him by Marco (I called it Excalibure).

The two engaged a close fight which was won by Nightmare who knocked Jameson away with a kick.

Blaz flew in the air and shot thunder strikes at Nightmare which caused a huge wall of smoke.

Once it fadded, Nightmare jumped at full speed and punched Blaz into the stomach, making him spit blood and fall uncouscious.

Rico then shot a jet of fire to him and thought he had him.

Unfortunately, Nightmare protected himself with a red shield and grabbed Rico by the neck with his wing and smashed him hard on the floor, knocking him out.

Bosco came and tried to slash him with his knife, but Nightmare dodged all of his attack and grabbed his wing before twisting it and breaking his wing, making the soldier fall on the floor in agony.

Eduardo and Sienna tried to hold him together, but Nightmare made an energy explosion which knocked them into trees.

Tomada and Sorrel also tried to fight him in close combat, but ultimately ended defeated.

Nightmare then stopped as he saw Alex not too far slashing a NWO soldier with his wing-blade.

He then turned to see Nightmare with a shocked look.

"Blu?" He mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the NWO hideout, the three kids were running throught the sewers.

"Hey, Sis! Is Mommy and Daddy close?" Tiago asked Bia.

"I don't know for Daddy, but Mom is very close!" She answered.

Carla smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Midnight was a few seconds away and Jewel could see her nagel mark on her stomach glowing.

She was scared and her breath was getting heavier.

"Mommy!" She suddenly heard.

She turned her head to see her three kids coming toward her.

"Kids!" She said in a mixt of joy and sadness.

"Don't worry; we're gonna free you!" Tiago said as he was about to help her.

"No! Don't get closer!" Jewel ordered as her angel mark was glowing harder.

The kids were surprised.

"Mom?" They asked.

Suddenly, the mark exploded of light and Jewel screamed in pain.

The kids covered their eyes because of the huge light.

Six forms jumped out of the mark and flew off into a portal.

Once they were gone, the angel mark stopped shining and Jewel was laying uncouscious.

"Mommy?" The three kids asked as they flew to their mom.

* * *

In the phoenix shrine, Marco gasped before grinning.

He, Skyler and BGP have been fighting the phoenix order for now 20 minutes.

"Time has come!" Marco said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Fenn asked, still in fighting position along with his 5 comrades.

Marco smirked evilly has a portal opened behind him.

"The dragon order has returned!"

Indeed, six dragon forms exited the protal and went beside the three evil birds.

The 6 phoenixes were looking in horror as their old nemesis were back to life.

"Oh, no..." Fenn mumbled.

 **Shit! I would like to say things goes, better, but they don't. The dragon order is back; Jewel is maybe dying and I must fight Nightmare!**


	14. Sadness and anger

**Even if things aren't going well, let's keep this story going!**

Sadness and anger

The 6 phoenixes were glaring at the reborn dragon order.

"The dragon order..." Fenn said.

He looked at one of them who was white on the belly, orange on the body with green eyes and red back.

"Sun Dragon."

He looked at a female dragon with, from belly to back, was white, purple and black.

"Moon Dragon."

He then looked at a white, dark and green dragon with a celtic mark on her forehead.

"Celtic Dragon."

He then looked at a white, and light blue dragon, a male.

"Ocean Dragon."

He then looked at a dragon with a metal body.

"Metal dragon."

Finally, he looked at a female purple, dark and green dragon.

"And Poison Dragon." Fenn finished.

Sun Dragon smiled. "I'm happy to see that you haven't forgotten me after all those years, Blue Phoenix."

This made him gulp.

"Now is time for our revenge. ATTACK!" He screamed as he and his dragon comrades charged at the 6 phoenixes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the NWO's hideout, the three kids were looking at their mom, laying uncouscious.

"Mommy!" Bia called for her.

"Mom! Please wake up!" Tiago called on the verge of tears.

Jewel then coughed and weakly looked at her child with a smile.

"K-Kids...You're okay..." She weakly said.

The kids were happy and hugged her.

"Mom, where is Dad?" Carla then asked her.

Jewel's smile fadded and she sighed.

"He's...He's under this crazy eagle's control..." She said which shocked the kids.

"W-What?" Tiago asked in shock.

"No...T-That's not true!" Bia said.

Jewel then putted her weak wing on the side of her face.

"Kids...I don't have much time left; listen carefully." She said to which the three of them nodded.

 _Ferris got smashed down by Metal Dragon and knocked out_

"You're the best thing that ever happen to me and your father."

 _Sixion received red thunder from Skyler and Celtic Dragon_

"Your father isn't bad; just under a bad influence."

 _Perry got bit mutiple times by BGP and Metal Dragon_

"H-He still loves you no matter what."

 _Polo tried to fight back the ennemies with dark beams, but ultimately ended being knocked by Sun Dragon and Poison Dragon together._

"We would have loved so much to see you grow up."

 _Felina received a storm of fire jets from the six dragons, making her scream in pain_

"Life sometimes lead us to where we don't want"

 _Fenn putted an awesome last stand, but ended defeated by the 9 opponents_

"Even if you don't see us, we will be with you...I love you kids...I love you..." Jewel said with slowly closing her eyes.

"Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY!" Carla screamed as she fallen in tears on her mother's corpse.

Bia and Tiago also started crying and hugged their mother.

* * *

Marco smiled as the 6 phoenixes were all laying KO on the floor.

"The phoenixes have been defeated; nothing can stop us now..." He said evilly with putting his wings together on his face.

 **NOOOOOO! JEWEL! I can't believe it! I never thought she would die! Leave reviews to tell your opinion.**


	15. Alex vs Nightmare

**The phoenixes have been defeated; I'm the only who can still stand!**

Alex vs Nightmare

Back at the line between the jungle and Rio, two birds were looking at each other.

One of them was Nightmare, formely known as Blu, and the other was Alex, the snow owl.

The first one had an angered look while the second one had a shocked one.

"B-Blu? Is that you?" He asked in fear.

Suddenly, the demon bird charged at him and pushed both of them down a hill and they landed to a clear arena of the jungle.

The young snow owl quickly got back on his feet as did Nightmare.

Alex looked nervously at him. "B-Blu! What the duck are you doing?!"

"My name is Nightmare and I'm gonna stop everyone of you!" He said.

Alex couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Blu! You have lost your mind or what?!"

Nightmare simply looked at him with nothing but anger and hate.

"You and your buddies are all gonna fall to the NWO unless you accept to join us."

Alex shook his head. "Blu! You turned your back on the things you swear to protect! WHY?!"

"If you're not with me..." He marked a pause to grab Excalibure. "...you're my ennemy!"

Alex sighed before turning his wing-blade and his eyes red in the process.

 **(Battle of the Heroes from Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith starts playing)**

Nightmare charged first with a battle cry and engaged a close combat with Alex.

They smashed Excalibure againt wing-blade with rage and ferocity.

Being stronger, Nightmare pushed Alex to step back while fighting.

This was until his back came into a rock.

"DIE!" Nightmare screamed and sending Excalibure to slash the owl who managed to avoid the attack in time, destroying the rock.

Unfortunately, the demon quickly turned around to kick Alex in the back, sending him away into the mud.

Alex coughed from the pain before getting back on his feet.

Meanwhile, Nightmare charged a fireball with his wings and threw it at the owl which created an explosion.

Nightmare waited for the smoke to fade to see the result.

Suddenly, Alex jumped out of there like a rocket with his Prototype fists activated and smashed the demon into the stomach, making him spit blood, and send him to crash into a tree.

He didn't wasted time and jumped on him again and begun smashing him multiple times in the face.

After eight blows, Nightmare headbutted Alex and grabbed his head before sending knee strikes in his face.

After fives strikes, Alex managed to free himself and took some distance with him to cover is now covered in blood face with his wing.

"Damn! He is strong!" He said while looking at his opponent with his red eyes.

Nightmare didn't left him time to breath as he charged again and engaged another close combat with him.

During the struggle, Alex almost got hit many times, but he managed to make a quick turn and slashed Nightmare in the back, leaving a blood scar there.

This made him groan in pain before turning to look at Alex.

"You got your senses back, Blu?" He asked.

"SHUT UP!" He charged at Alex again.

 **Guys, I got something to ask you. You see, Rapper The Red Macaw recently told me that, since I created the Rio Army, I ruined the Rio Community on this site. He says that my stories are pointless and are a bad influence on other authors. Do you think he is right?**


	16. Demon vs Prototype

**The fight continue and I will never lose guys!**

Demon vs Prototype

Alex and Nightmare were and still fighting each other on a branch holding above a huge precipice.

Alex slammed his wing-blade many times against Excalibure before jumping back, leaving a good distance between him and Nightmare on the branch.

They took their breath back before talking.

"We failed you, Blu!" Alex said with his wing-blade a few inches under his chin.

"I always knew the Rio Army was nothing but a dump grouo!" He repplied in anger.

"BLU! THE NWO IS BAD!" He screamed.

"Change your disc; I'm tired of this refrain!" He simply said.

"Then you leave me no choice but to hurt you!" Alex said.

Nightmare chuckled. "And what makes you think you can hurt me?"

Alex smiled. "I can because the owl say so!"

 **(Downfall by Trust Company starts playing)**

This was enough as Nightmare charged and engaged another close fight with the snow owl.

They fought on the branch until Alex came to the end of the it.

There, Nightmare kicked his feet, making him fall on his back.

The demon then tried to slash Alex with Excalibure, but he blocked it with his wing-blade.

The two birds pushed as hard as they could to fight back the opponent.

Alex then kicked Nightmare in the stomach before flying off the branch.

Nightmare quickly followed him and managed to get next to him in the air.

There, the two birds engaged a flying blade fight, smashing wing-blade against Excalibure.

Nightmare grinned. "A fluffy belly looser like you will never deafeat me!"

 **(Fuck you, Nightmare!)**

After a moment of flying fighting, Alex stopped and landed on a rock downside.

Nightmare, still flying, looked down at him.

"It's over, Blu; I got the upper hand!" He said.

"You can't win; I got more power than you!" Nightmare replied.

"I warn you! With great powers comes great responsabilities!" Alex replied.

Nightmare suddenly stopped. "Wait; I heard that before."

Alex nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I admit, I took it from Spiderman."

"Oh, yeah; that was a good movie!" Nightmare said with a smile.

"Sure it was; Tobey McGuire was so good!" Alex said with a chuckle. "Enough talk! Let's fight!" He said with taking back his serious look.

Nightmare then charged down toward him with his Excalibure ready to strike.

Alex also charged with his wing-blade.

They then came across each other and a slashing noise was heard before the two birds stayed immobile.

After a few seconds for the suspence, the two birds had wounds appearing and fallen down.

Nightmare had a scar on his right wing, making him let go of Excalibure, and Alex had one on his chest, making him suffer a lot.

Nightmare, however was still angry and slowly got back on his feet.

"S-Shit! I-I can't move!" Alex mumbled in pain.

"Y-You're gonna pay!" Nightmare said in rage as he slowly made his way toward the helpless owl.

Alex's vision got blurry and he eventually fallen uncouscious.

Nightmare's red eyes kept looking on him as he arrived to him.

"It's a good thing; you won't feel the pain of my talons ripping your heart out of your chest!"

He said with lifting his talons, ready to finish Alex.

Suddenly, he received an arrow in the shoulder, making him groan in pain.

He then slowly looked up to see someone standing in front of him.

It was Tomada, with a crossbow in his wings, and Sorrel.

"You don't touch my owly buddy!" He said with knocking him out with his crossbow.

Sorrel then rush to Alex and putted a wing over his chest.

"He's alive!" She happily said.

"Quick! Take him and let's get out of here; the NWO will reapply soon!" Tomada said.

Sorrel obeyed and took Alex in her wings before running away with Tomada.

"...Blu...Skyler..." Alex said in his sleep as his two friends looked sadly at him.

 **Well, darn it! I couldn't save Blu! I'm an awful guy...:(**


	17. Looking for the future

**I don't have anything else to say for this intro except POTATOES! Hahahaha :)**

Looking for the future

Alex blinked his eyes as he slowly regained cousciousness.

Thie first thing he saw was that he was laying on a bed with bandages around his chest and a white sheet on his body, inside a kind of cave.

"Alex!" Tomada, who was standing beside his bed with Sorrel, happily said.

"T-Tomada? Sorrel?" He weakly asked.

"Yes. Don't worry; you're safe." Tomada said with holding his wing.

Suddenly, the young snow owl remembered everything that happened.

"Blu! Skyler! Are they safe?" He asked.

Tomada and Sorrel sadly shook their heads.

"No. Sorry; they are with the New World Order now." Tomada said.

"They got the phoenix order and a part of the Rio Army." Sorrel added.

Alex putted a shocked look on his face.

"T-The kids! Are they safe?!" He asked, remembering about his chicks.

Suddenly, 4 people entered the room; Jameson and Alex's kids, Kenny, Merida and Shilo.

"DADDY!" Those last ones happily shouted as they jumped to hug their father's fluffy stomach.

This made him smile as he hugged them back, glad to see they were safe.

"Thank Glaux, you're okay!" He said on the verge of tears.

"Dad, where is Mom?" Shilo asked.

This made Alex look down sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rio's entrance, the NWO was cleaning the fighting zone.

"Did you captured everyone of these Rio Army Birds?" Duke asked a soldier.

"No; some managed to escape, but we got a good majority of them." He answered.

Duke smiled. "Follow me; I can feel nightmare not too far."

He said as he and a few NWO soldiers went to where Nightmare fought Alex and was left uncouscious.

Duke grinned. "Take him; we're bringing him to the emperor."

* * *

Back in the cave, Alex was walking with Tomada, Sorrel, Jameson and his kids.

"We escaped the NWO with a few sescaped, but the others, incluing the phoenix order, have been captured by them and we couldn't save them. We took refuge into this abandonned cave." Tomada explained.

Alex then turned his head to see Bia, Carla and Tiago all hugging while crying.

He knew it was because they lost their parents.

He looked at the ground and groaned with hardening his fists wings.

"What will we do, Daddy?" Merida asked her father in fear.

Alex sighed before answering.

"We have no choice; we will have to live away from the surface for now. But one day, we will stand up and make the NWO pay for everything they did. Not today, not tomorrow, but one day, we'll be reborn from our ashes..."

 **Mark my words, guys; I mean it!**


	18. One month later

**Time to add the last part of this story, guys**

One month later

One month...

That's the time it took for the New World order to conquer the whole world.

USA, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Africa, France, UK, Russia, Ukrain, China, Japan, Australia...All of those countries are now under the NWO's control.

On top of Rio's statue were standing the 12 hoodied creatures, Fantasia, Kyapu, Emeraude Guardian, Galaxy Owl, BGP, Kikuba, Duke, Yuki, En, Skyler, Nightmare and Marco, admiring their empire.

"Finally! The New World Order have conquered the world and no one will stand against us!" Marco triumphally said.

En then putted a wing on his shoulder.

"What do we do about the missing outlaws?"

Marco smirked. "Don't worry; we will find them and make them pay for standing against us! They don't have a chance in hell!"

He then turned to look at Nightmare.

"And you, my dear Nightmare, you will stand beside me as my disciple and take my place as gouvernor of this world, when the time will come."

Nightmare bowed.

"I'm your disciple, Master..."

This made the new gouvernor smirks before looking at the view of his empire along with all of his comrades.

"This is the beginning of a new era...A dark era...The NWO era..."

 **Well, now you understand what the title of this episode meant. I hope you enjoyed this story. Be sure to leave reviews, I love that. Don't worry; we will rise up someday...**


	19. Note

**I leave this page for an info:**

 **Marco, leader of the NWO and emperor of the world, organized a recruiting campaign for every criminals or evil soul who desire to join his empire.**

 **If you're interested, submit your infos and you'll be welcomed in the dominant faction of this world.**

 **(NOTE: Marco forced me to write this chapter)**


End file.
